To Victory
by Drachesoul
Summary: Demigod Clexa AU one shot in which Clarke plays her first game of Capture the Flag, demigod style. Co-starring Ranya.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, it's me. With all the talk on Tumblr lately about "what if Clexa were Greek gods", I got inspired to write a little Demigod Clexa AU, in which they play capture the flag. Co-starring Ranya. I am both Percy Jackson and Clexa trash, so here, my take on the ladies playing capture the flag, demigod style._

 _Lexa- Daughter of Athena_

 _Anya- Daughter of Ares_

 _Raven- Daughter of Hephaestus_

 _Jasper- Son of Hermes_

 _Monty- Son of Apollo_

 _Octavia- Daughter of Aphrodite_

 _Bellamy- Son of Aphrodite_

 _Clarke- Daughter of ?_

The atmosphere at dinner that evening was noticeably charged with excitement. After Clarke burnt her offering to the gods, ("To dad, whoever you are.") she joined Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Bellamy at their table. The two friends were bantering back and forth about who was going to win tonight's war game.

"No way man, we're going to win, Hermes managed to ally with Athena this time. We have Lexa, there's no way we're losing."

Monty huffed and threw a fry in Jasper's face. "Your cabin is such a sellout, what privileges did you have to trade to get on their team?"

The son of Hermes smirked, "None, she approached Emori last night and asked if we would join them. I'm not going to look a gift horse like that in the mouth."

Rolling his eyes, Monty turned to Clarke. "There you are! Are you excited for tonight?"

"Should I be?" the blonde asked, pulling up a chair.

"Uh, yeah!" Jasper cut in. "Tonight's the night we play war games. Picture it: Eighty demigods armed to the teeth playing capture the flag." He sighed happily. "It's so much fun."

Clarke looked confused. "Armed to the teeth? You're not serious are you? Like with real swords and bows?"

Monty patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry there are nymphs always on the sidelines ready to perform first aid if anyone needs it during the match. And the Apollo cabin takes a shift at the infirmary after to help out. Deaths are uncommon."

"Deaths?" Clarke spluttered, almost choking on her soda. Octavia had to thump her on the back for a good minute before she managed to catch her breath.

"Relax, they're being overly dramatic," the daughter of Aphrodite assured. "It _can_ get dangerous, but no one has actually ever died before. Oh, there's Kane, the games are about to start."

Kane strode out into the middle of the hall, where several pedestals had been placed. Twelve small blank flags surrounded the pedestals, with two larger empty ones in the middle. The head of Camp Arkadia cleared his throat and raised a bullhorn. "Boys and girls, I know you're all ready for tonight's war games, but before we begin, I'd like to restate the rules. Especially because _some_ campers," he glanced pointedly at a table full of Ares campers, "are fond of playing roughly. Anyway, the rules for tonight's Conclave are as follows: all magical weapons and armor are allowed, as well as animal companions for those of you that have them. Here at Arkadia we have a strict no maiming or killing rule, while these events are meant to simulate potential battlefield experiences, they are by no means meant to cause permanent damage."

A chorus of boos sounded from the Ares table, but Kane simply waved them off. "Yes yes, I know, what a disappointment. Now for the teams."

As if that were some kind of cue, Lexa jogged out into the center of the dining hall carrying a large flag and flanked by two of her siblings, Lincoln and Harper. The flag was eight feet long and steel-gray, a sigil of an owl in the center. Lexa stuck the flag on one of the pedestals and seconds later, four of the smaller once-blank flags began to shimmer and change color.

Kane read the flags as they changed. "Fighting with Athena tonight we have Hermes," a white flag emblazoned with a blue caduceus appeared. "Ares," a blood-red flag with a boar, "Hephaestus," a bronze flag with a hammer and anvil, "And Hades," a jet-black flag with a three-headed dog.

As their cabins were announced, the campers cheered loudly.

"And opposing them tonight we have…"

"Apollo!" a young man yelled, making his entrance with some of his siblings, holding the golden flag of his cabin and planting it on the other pedestal. Monty cheered, showing his cabin pride as the ally flags next to the Apollo flag changed.

Kane smiled, "Yes, tonight is Athena versus Apollo. And allied with Apollo we have Aphrodite," a pink flag with a white dove. "Dionysus," a dark purple flag with a green grapevine, "and Demeter," an earthy olive flag with a stalk of wheat. He waited patiently for the latest round of cheering to die down before continuing.

"Wow," Clarke muttered at the sheer noise now shaking the dining hall. People _really_ got into the war games here. "This is insane. What have I gotten myself into?"

XXX

"Alright guys, come to uncle Jasper, he's got treats for you courtesy of the Hermes cabin," Jasper grinned wolfishly as the rest of his team gathered around him. Raven coughed noticeably next to him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, courtesy of the Hermes _and_ Hephaestus cabins. Happy now, Raven?"

"As a clam," the mechanic replied, gesturing for him to continue.

"So, as you know, most forms of modern human communication don't work within camp boundaries. But with a little teamwork, Raven and I managed to get about a dozen walkie-talkies working. Each squad can take one so we can constantly be in the loop with each other."

Jasper began handing them out to squad leaders with a grin on his face. Even Lexa looked impressed at the feat they had managed to pull off. But then again, the two of them were basically evil geniuses and she was glad that she had picked them for her team.

In fact, Raven was so evil that last night she approached Lexa with a strategy she said would win them the game guaranteed. And Lexa had to admit, it was one hell of a plan. She only hoped that it would work.

After making sure her team's flag was in place and the defenders set, she had Raven arm the multitude of traps that had been set around the perimeter, making sure her teammates knew where not to step so they didn't accidentally set them off.

The preliminary horn went off, warning all the demigods that the game would be starting in sixty seconds. Murphy sidled up next to her, as silent as the shadows he commanded, and it took a great deal of self-discipline for Lexa not to jump. "You enjoy doing that far too much, Murphy."

The boy showcased one of his rare smiles. "I don't enjoy very many things, but this is one of them. Did you still need me to…?" He left the rest of the question hanging so as not to reveal any more of the plan.

"Yes. I have to admit, it is a solid plan. But I don't think Anya is going to be pleased."

"When is she ever pleased?" the son of Hades smirked. "But I gotta say, I'd hate to be Raven after tonight's game."

Lexa chuckled under her breath as another horn blasted through the night air and the forest came alive with the battle cries of eighty demigods. "So would I, Murphy. So would I. Now go. And let me know when the two of you are in place."

He nodded and grabbed Raven's hand before the two of them melted into the shadows. Lexa shook her head at the dramatic exit, but thought nothing else of it. She could have used Murphy's ability to shadowtravel straight to the enemy flag and end the game in a matter of minutes but that wasn't nearly as honorable or as fun. Putting her Commander mask on she called out to the newest member of the Hermes cabin and waited for the blonde to jog over to her. "Clarke!"

"Yeah?"

"You're with me tonight, patrol duty for now. You'll need someone to show you the finer points of this game. I hope you're ready to kick some ass."

Clarke gulped audibly, but tightened her grip on her daggers. She'd been here less than a week and was already being thrust into the fighting so to speak. "Of course. I don't know how much ass-kicking I'll be doing, but I'll do my best."

"You sell yourself short, Clarke. You have fantastic reflexes and battle-senses, just trust them." The blonde smiled up at her and Lexa could almost feel her Commander mask slipping. Damn it, what was it about this girl that made her act like someone with a schoolgirl crush? "Now follow me, we already have a plan in place, but we need to wait for the signal from Murphy before we can begin."

"Why am I not surprised?" Clarke muttered. "Goddess of wisdom and everything, of course you have a plan. What is the plan?"

Lexa's eyes lit up mischievously and she held up her walkie-talkie, through which came muffled sounds of battle as the first squads met with the other side. "Murphy shadow-traveled across the boundary lines with Raven, they're taking down any enemy traps as we speak."

Clarke looked impressed at the forethought that had gone into this plan. "I take it that's not all. Raven's kind of devious, there's no way you're telling me everything."

Suddenly a roar pierced the night sky, sending chills down every player's back. " _That's_ the plan, Clarke."

Her walkie crackled to life and Murphy's whispered voice came through the private channel Raven had set up for her. "I sent the signal Lexa. Made it seem as though the other side took Raven as a hostage. I take it the roar was…?"

"Yep, Anya _really_ hates it when people try to hurt her girlfriend," Lexa explained as she gestured for the two of them to keep moving closer to the creek, unable to keep a small chuckle of amusement from escaping. "Man, I'd hate to be the campers that run into her, nothing's worse than a child of Ares on a berserker rampage."

The rest of the plan suddenly dawned on Clarke. "And while she's acting as Satan's incarnation and taking out chunks of their defenders, we're sneaking across the lines to take their flag while they're distracted."

Lexa nodded, then quickly spun around and dragged Clarke behind a tree, hurriedly muting her walkie-talking and pressing her body close the blonde's and putting a finger to her lips. Not a second later, a squad of a half-dozen Apollo archers thundered past them and towards the rapidly escalating situation that was Anya, ignoring the two completely. When the archers had moved far enough away she disentangled herself from Clarke and apologized, "I am sorry."

Clarke was speechless as the daughter of Athena leaned in closer. She smelled amazing, and Clarke could almost hear her brain short-circuiting as she felt a strong arm around her waist. "Don't be," she said dazedly, and then as if realizing what she had just said, shook her head. "I mean, it's okay. How far are we from their flag?"

Lexa nodded, handing Clarke her walkie-talkie unsheathing the two swords that crossed her back and sinking fully into combat mode. "It shouldn't be far. What's our status on Project Anya?"

Clarke shrugged and relayed Lexa's question to the others. A second later she had her answer. "Apparently she's been mowing through defenders and all reports say that because of that, they've only left one person with the flag."

"One defender? That's quite stupid of them," Lexa scoffed, muting the walkie-talkie once more. "Come, they've done all they can for us right now, let's get to that flag and bring it home."

XXX

"Clarke?" Monty called from his position next to the flag. He leaped off the pedestal and sheathed his weapon. "What happened, are you okay?"

Clarke nodded weakly, affecting a limp to make it seem as though she had been injured. "Ran into one of your team's ambush parties and took a beating. And I didn't know my way back to the creek so I just kept walking. Jesus, you guys are insane about capture the flag."

Monty chuckled. "Yeah, it can get pretty crazy sometimes. That's why I usually stick around on flag defense, its less action. Can you walk? I have some ambrosia in my bag that'll fix you up in a second."

He offered a hand to her and she took it gratefully, leaning on him for support as they walked toward the flag. "Thanks Monty, next time I'll have to be more careful."

"No problem. You shouldn't be out here alone though, it's always safer to travel in numbers. Though I shouldn't be talking, my partner left me to go assist with some skirmish."

"Who said she was alone?" a voice asked, and the color drained from Monty's face as he realized that he had been played.

"Sorry Monty," Clarke said, elbowing her friend in the stomach and wincing in sympathy as he fell over before being mercilessly taken out by Lexa with an even harder kick to the torso. Lexa grabbed the Apollo flag from its pedestal, gestured for Clarke to hand her the walkie-talkie and radioed for the surviving squads to start moving to the creek to defend them.

"Clarke, there's no time for apologies, Anya can't hold out for long against that many people and there's no doubt a group of demigods are already coming to intercept us."

The blonde nodded and quickly composed herself, turning tail and following Lexa as they began to run towards the creek, and to victory. Clarke hoped the run back was quick, and that they wouldn't happen upon any defenders. It was too much to hope for though, as the two soon ran into Bellamy, the son of Aphrodite accompanied by a Demeter boy named Miller.

"Hand over the flag Lexa, and no one gets hurt," Bellamy placated, drawing his weapon and circling around the brunette. Even though she had her hands full with the flag, he knew better than to think she was any less dangerous when visibly unarmed.

Lexa snorted at his pathetic attempt to get her to surrender. "In your dreams, pretty boy. You really wanna mess with me?"

"Don't call me pretty boy," he growled, launching himself at her and starting the skirmish. "Miller! Deal with Clarke!"

Clarke tackled Miller and sent them both to the ground, leaving Lexa with only Bellamy to fight. A brief flash of worry made Lexa's brow furrow as the two of them wrestled with each other, trying to gain the upper hand.

Pain lanced through Lexa's shoulder, jolting her back to the present as Bellamy threw himself bodily on top of her, trying to wrestle the flag from her hands and twisting her ankle in the process. For a child of the goddess of beauty and love, he was one hell of a brawler. The creek was so close, she could hear the water gurgling from her spot on the ground, taunting her. Anya's javelin was inches away from her left hand, if only she could reach it without Bellamy noticing.

Speaking of Anya, the daughter of Ares had finally been taken down, but it had taken twenty-three demigods to relieve her of her main weapon. The rest of the fighting had compacted near them at the boundary line, and from the constant stream of chatter that came from the walkie, Lexa deduced that they had lost their own flag and it was now a race to see who would cross the creek first.

"Octavia has our flag," Jasper shouted out of breath. "Fuck me, she's too fast for us to catch. They disabled our traps Lexa, you _have_ to get their flag across first."

Heaving a sigh, Lexa looked up at Bellamy and with an apologetic smile, kneed him in the balls as hard as she could. He yelped in pain and dropped like a rock, cursing wildly under his breath. Clarke meanwhile had managed to down her opponent, and turned to help Lexa, looking drained but victorious.

"Are you okay Lexa?" Lexa nodded and tried to stand, but her ankle gave way. Even worse, she could see Octavia in the distance, carrying their flag and running as fast as she could, dodging demigod after demigod in her mad rush to the creek. She bit back a curse and made a split second decision that she hoped would work.

"Clarke!" Lexa called, and with the last bit of her strength, she tossed the flag into the air and towards Clarke with one hand, the other picking up the javelin that Anya dropped and aiming for Octavia, who was hauling ass towards the boundary line. Her shot rang true and while the javelin missed hitting the daughter of Aphrodite, it caused her to trip and fall just feet from winning the match.

Everything suddenly seemed to unfold in slow motion. As Octavia tried to recover, Clarke had taken the flag and was now running as quickly as she could toward the creek, soon flanked by her half-brother Lincoln and the head of the Hermes cabin, Emori, who had drawn their spare weapons and were batting away the last ditch defenders as easily as one batted away insects.

Clarke felt the cold water well up in her boots as she splashed into the creek, her team's encouraging shouts urging her to push her body to the limit. Before she knew it, her boots hit the other side and she slammed the enemy flag on the ground, a loud horn signaling the end of the match.

She was then surrounded by a sea of red armor as her teammates rushed toward her, lifting her onto their shoulders and shouting her name. "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke!"

Lexa had thrown Bellamy off her as soon as the victory horn sounded, her ankle was killing her but when she spotted the blonde grinning from ear to ear atop the shoulders of her teammates she couldn't help but echo the smile.

The moment was cut short however when the flag Clarke had dropped suddenly begin to flash. Silence fell over the assembled campers as the blue and gold banner of Apollo flickered once before disappearing. "No way, she's getting claimed," Raven whispered.

The now-blank flag began to change color, black drowning the canvas, a three-headed dog etching itself onto the center of the flag. There was only one god with a sigil like that….

"All hail Clarke Griffin," Lexa roared, carefully sinking down to one knee, a hand over her heart. The rest of the campers soon followed, gently setting the blonde on the ground before imitating the daughter of Athena. "Daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Commander of Death."


	2. Chapter 2

After the cheering died down and most of the campers filtered back out of the woods, Clarke was left with Jasper, Octavia and Monty as the four of them walked over to the infirmary. Nobody had gotten seriously injured tonight, but there were plenty of cuts and scrapes to be tended to so Monty immediately left their group to start his customary after-games shift. He didn't seem at all angry at Clarke for pulling a fast one on him during the game, in fact he assured her that all was well.

"All's fair in love and war, or something like that. But remind me not to ever underestimate you like that again, Blondie."

Clarke offered her services at the infirmary as well as an apology to the son of Apollo and he gratefully accepted. The two of them got to work patching up campers from all cabins and taking note of their stores of ambrosia and nectar. Murphy stopped by and said that her bed at their cabin would be ready by tomorrow. "I'd do it tonight but I'm wiped out. Shadow-traveling with other people is no joke."

"Are you calling me fat, Edgelord?" Raven called good-naturedly from beside Anya's cot. The daughter of Ares had taken quite the beating, but was in high spirits, judging by the smirk on her face as Raven entwined their fingers together.

"Yes, you're as big as a whale," Murphy deadpanned before turning back to Clarke. "You gonna be okay with staying one more night with Hermes?"

Clarke nodded, wrapping up one camper's broken arm in bandages and handing him a square of ambrosia before sending him on his way. "Yeah, I'm sure Jasper won't mind me intruding. He'll probably make me tell the entire cabin of my evening with Lexa and our plan."

"Sweet. I'll see ya tomorrow then." Clarke nodded, looking down to write something on her clipboard and by the time she was done, the son of Hades had faded into the shadows.

"Hey Monty, you gonna be good here? I'm stupid tired after that capture the flag game and feel like I could sleep for a week."

Monty waved her off with a smile and multiple assurances that he would be fine. "I can always force Miller into helping out if things get busy again but by the looks of things we're starting to wind down."

Clarke thanked him profusely and dragged her aching body back to the Hermes cabin. To her utter surprise, the cabin was as quiet as the grave, something she wouldn't have thought possible. Still, the lack of noise was calming and she curled up on her bed.

She'd only been here two weeks and had survived her first war game and gotten claimed by her father. Gods only knew what the next day had in store…

XXX

Everyone was bleary-eyed at breakfast the next morning, and the entire mess hall smelled like coffee as the eighty or so demigods at camp drank their weight in caffeinated beverages. War games were a lot of fun, but the next morning always had everyone feeling like death. As such, everyone's schedules were light, much to Clarke's relief. She'd gotten a good night's sleep and had even gotten up a little early to start packing up her things, but she certainly wasn't in the mood for a full day of training.

According to her schedule she only had a riding lesson this morning and a sparring class after lunch. "Thank gods, I was worried we'd have a full schedule today."

Octavia groaned and took another sip of her coffee. "Yeah, good thing Kane has the brains to adjust everyone's schedules after war games. You have your first riding lesson today right? You'll like Luna, she works wonders with the horses, but considering she's a daughter of Poseidon I wouldn't expect anything less of her."

"You have riding today? Lucky," Jasper said. "It's so relaxing being up there in the sky with your Pegasus. I got stuck with," He looked at his own schedule, "weaponsmithing. There's something else on the bottom too after my combat class…" He paused for a second, then smacked his head on the table. "Fuck, I forgot we traded chore privileges so we could be with Athena last night. My body is not ready."

"Chores?" Clarke glanced back at her schedule but saw nothing on it indicating she had any work after class. "I guess they figured they'd let the newbie off easy after her first game, eh?"

"Don't forget you were also the one who actually _won_ the game last night," Bellamy pointed out. "You've got automatic immunity from any chores until the next time we play."

"Lucky you," Jasper said, head still resting on the table.

Octavia patted him on the back as she downed the last dregs of her coffee. "Well, I'm off to the paddocks for Pegasus riding. Clarke, you coming?"

The blonde nodded and gathered up her empty plate before following Octavia to the stables, waving goodbye to her friends.

XXX

"Oh, wow. Look at them!" Clarke looked up at the Pegasi soaring through the sky as her and Octavia approached the stables near the outskirts of camp. Roughly a dozen different Pegasus were grazing in a paddock while a few others flew overhead with their riders. Clarke pointed to one of them, a sleek dappled grey stallion. "They're so pretty, especially that one."

Octavia grinned, "Most of the Pegasi here belong to the camp, but that one specifically belongs to Lexa. I think it was a gift from her mother, he's as hot-headed and determined as she is. Only Lexa and Luna can get near him without provoking a nip."

Taking the daughter of Aphrodite's advice to heart, Clarke sat back and was content to watch the stallion as he cantered around the paddock and stretched his long silver wings. There was no mistake, that Pegasus was Lexa's, both of them were incredibly beautiful and an aura of strength poured off them in waves.

Octavia tugged on the sleeve of Clarke's shirt and pointed to the sky, where one of the mounted riders was setting up for a dive. Clarke stared in awe as the two plunged down towards the ground before pulling up at just the right moment to land safely in the paddock. "Who was that?"

"That's Luna," Octavia responded happily. "Isn't she a total natural up there with them? I'm so jealous."

Clarke agreed, Luna was an incredible rider and she looked forward to working with her. Luna jogged over to the two of them, taking off her helmet and letting her long curly hair flow freely. "Hello, you must be Clarke, our newest camper. I've heard all about your fantastic win last night, congratulations."

The blonde could feel herself blush. "It certainly wasn't all me last night, Lexa did most of the work."

"And modest, too," Luna laughed, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Lexa's stallion must have heard her name because his ears had perked up and he was now trotting over to stand at Luna's side, nickering softly. "I'm sorry Icarus, Lexa won't be here until later. This is Clarke, from what I understand her and Lexa brought home the win last night during capture the flag."

The stallion huffed and looked Clarke in the eyes, before reaching out with his long neck to say hello. Clarke hesitantly brought her hand up to him and grinned when the gray stallion let her pet him on the nose. Octavia's mouth dropped open at the small display of affection.

Even Luna looked impressed. "I see Icarus has taken a liking to you, well done. His trust is not easy to come by. I think we're going to get along very well, Clarke. Octavia, you wish to continue your lessons with Kodiak?"

Octavia nodded. "Should I go tack up and get him ready?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll take Clarke around to meet the rest of the herd and pick someone for her to work with."

"Will do." Octavia turned to Clarke. "I'll see you out in the skies, Griffin. Who knows? One day Luna might let us race each other."

Clarke watched as Octavia easily hopped the paddock fence and sought out her mount, a jet-black Pegasus with feathered hooves.

"Icarus says you don't smell like the typical child of Hades," Luna told Clarke as she helped the blonde over the paddock fence. "Don't look insulted, it's high praise coming from a Pegasus. Apparently most of his children smell like darkness and death, so take it as a compliment."

Clarke laughed. "In that case I'm flattered. Octavia said you're a daughter of Poseidon, does that mean you can understand what they're saying?"

"Yes, while my father is known most for his control of the oceans, he is also the Father of Horses. It's why the camp asked me to stay on full time so I can work with them. Hmmmm, I think Skysong would love to ride with you, she's pretty mellow and easy to adjust to for first time riders."

"Please, I'd like to actually stay on my horse if we actually get to flying today," Clarke quipped. Luna grinned and led the blonde over to a bay roan mare, who lifted her head at the introduction and shamelessly approached Clarke to see if she had any treats. "She's perfect."

XXX

The riding lesson was over far too soon, and Clarke found herself utterly enjoying the feeling of getting to fly over the camp on the back of a Pegasus. True to Luna's recommendation, Skysong was a fantastic mount, they clicked almost immediately and were able to progress to the point where they could comfortably fly a dozen feet off the ground. Octavia of course was a very advanced rider and basically flew circles around Clarke with Kodiak, her Pegasus. Luna assured Clarke that one day they'd get to performing aerial tricks like Octavia was doing but it was most important to have a solid foundation.

Now that lunch had come and gone, she found herself heading to the fighting rings for a small-group combat class with Octavia. Her prowess in last night's game had earned her a spot being taught by some of the best fighters in the camp and while she was a little intimidated by the thought of fighting someone skilled, she was looking forward to seeing Lexa. Because of course Lexa was one of the best fighters in the whole camp.

Octavia seemed just as excited, she said her boyfriend Lincoln was in the class as well and she looked forward to "sparring" with him. The rest of the small group had already formed, and was surprised to see Raven there with Anya. She knew the daughter of Hephaestus was a technological genius but had no idea she was a combat one as well.

"I know what you're thinking Griffin, why am I here?" Raven called as they approached. "I'm not the best with actual fighting, but I make most everyone's specialty gear and I need to see how they fight so I know how to build my schematics. I also get to enjoy watching my girlfriend kick everyone's asses, so that's a win-win."

Anya rolled her eyes as Raven winked salaciously at her. "She's here to annoy me like usual. Nice fighting last night Griffin, Lexa was right to ally with Hermes."

"All right that's enough talk about last night's game, we have work to do." Lexa exited the barracks with a slew of various weapons. "Everyone knows their combat pairs, I want everyone to warm up. Just because we're not sparring today doesn't give anyone an excuse to slack off."

Raven gave Lexa a mock salute. "Aye aye captain. Oh Blondie let me know which weapons you end up liking today and I'll put in a work order for them. A Hades kid like you needs some good gear."

Clarke nodded as Lexa took her aside to begin assessing her combat prowess and weapon proficiencies. There was no denying the daughter of Athena looked incredible in her athletic clothes, they showed off her toned body perfectly. Oh yeah, today was definitely a good day.

XXX

"Thanks for helping me carry the last of my stuff over, Lexa. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. It's not every day someone gets claimed, and by Hades at that. I knew there was something special about you."

As the two of them approached the Hades cabin to meet with Murphy, the woods around them started to fog up. And seeing as they both knew the technical magic behind the camp's wards they were instantly on alert. Lexa drew her daggers and instinctively got into a battle stance. The actual likelihood of danger was low, but at a place like this you could never be sure.

A large puff of darkness suddenly materialized in front of the Hades cabin, and Lexa was reminded of Murphy's shadow travel ability. Only this one was _much_ bigger. Clarke for her part wasn't scared in the slightest, but had set her things on the ground and was now approaching the darkness.

"Clarke, is that safe?"

The blonde nodded. "It doesn't feel malicious, in fact it feels…friendly."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Friendly darkness?"

Nevertheless the daughter of Athena sheathed her weapons, though she kept a watchful eye as events unfolded. As soon as Clarke reached out to touch the darkness, she was knocked backwards as a lump of jet-black fur leaped into her arms.

Lexa's mouth dropped open at the sight: Clarke was sprawled on the ground, groaning good-naturedly as a lion-sized puppy crawled all over her, licking her with its long pink tongue. A bow was wrapped around its collar, with a small card attached.

A hellhound. Granted it was probably a puppy, but still. Lexa approached the two of them and helped Clarke up as the hellhound pup bounded around them, tail wagging like mad. Lexa managed to grab a hold of the card that had been attached to its collar and handed it to Clarke, who read it aloud.

 _My Dearest Daughter,_

 _It's not often I get to write these, and I confess I don't quite know what to say. I'm sure you have many many questions, and this letter cannot possibly contain all the answers. Just know that I am watching out for you and we will meet sometime to talk. As far as the hellhound pup goes, your mother once told me you asked for a puppy for your ninth birthday, so I apologize for the late delivery. Consider this me trying to make up for all those lost moments. He doesn't have a name yet, but I'm sure you'll take good care of him. Give my regards to Murphy._

 _-H_

 _PS. I hear you've made friends with a daughter of Athena, if things ever "get serious" or whatever the term is you young people use these days, let me know. I can always threaten to take her soul._

Upon reading the last section, Clarke's ears turned pink and she blushed. Lexa was thankful for once that she wasn't as open with her emotions, but she cleared her throat and went to pick up the things Clarke had set down on the ground. "Do you have any idea about what you're going to name him?"

The hellhound puppy barked softly at Clarke and looked up at her with big brown eyes. "I think I'm gonna name him Fish."

 **Bonus:**

 **Murphy** : What the hell, why is there a giant dog bowl outside our cabin?

 _ **Clarke appears with Lexa, Fish bounding behind them.**_

 **Murphy** : God damn it Dad. How come _she_ gets the puppy?


End file.
